lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
4.06 Die andere Frau
The Other Woman ist die sechste Episode der 4. Staffel von Lost. Juliet erhält einen unwillkommenen Besuch von jemandem aus ihrer Vergangenheit und bekommt den Befehl, Charlotte und Daniel aufzuspüren, um sie mit allen Mitteln davon abzuhalten, ihre Mission zu erfüllen. Währenddessen bietet Ben Locke einen verlockenden Handel an. Zusammenfassung Rückblende , Harper Stanhope]] In Rückblenden, wartet Juliet in einem Warteraum. Harper Stanhope‎, eine Therapeutin, kommt rein, und fängt an, mit Juliet ein Gespräch darüber zu führen, dass sie ein Problem damit hat im Mittelpunkt zu stehen und ihr dabei nicht wohl ist, weil sie sich dann allein und isoliert fühlt. Unerwartet kommt Tom durch die Tür und will Juliet zu Ben bringen. Beide verlassen das Therapiezimmer, das eins der Häuser der Baracken ist. Tom erzählt von seinen Erfahrungen mit Harper, die es vollbracht hat, ihn zum weinen wegen seines Vaters zu bringen. Sie kommen an einem Haus an, bei dem Ben auf der Veranda sitzt. Ben zeigt Juliet ihr Wilkommensgeschenk: ihr eigenes zwei Zimmer Haus, voll ausgestattet inklusive einer Klassiker CD Sammlung. Juliet ist überrascht darüber und sagt, dass es nicht nötig gewesen wäre, da sie ja nur sechs Monate hier bleibt. Darauf entgegnet Ben, dass es schon richtig sei. Er wollte nur, dass sie sich wie zu Hause fühlt. Monate später ist Juliet in ihrem Labor. Sie weint über den Verlust einer Patientin (Henrietta) als Goodwin den Raum betritt und sie bittet seine Brandwunde zu behandeln, die er sich beim Anlehnen an einen Transformator im Kraftwerk zugezogen hat. Sie macht abfällige Bemerkungen über Harper, die sich als Goodwins Frau herausstellt. Juliet und Goodwin nachen einen Deal: Goodwin erzählt seiner Frau nicht von ihren Bemerkungen, im Gegensatz verrät Juliet nicht, wo sich Goodwin die Narbe zugezogen hat, da er diesbezüglich gelogen hat. Das weiss Juliet, da sie sich mit chemischen Brandharben auskennt. Juliet spricht in einem Labor mit Ben über die Probleme bei Schwangerschaften auf der Insel als Goodwin hereinplatzt und fröhlich Juliet begrüßt. Sobald er Ben sieht wird er zurückhaltend und fragt ob einer von den beiden ein Sandwich möchte, welches Ethan übrig ließ. Beide verneinen dies und er verlässt sie wieder. Ben schaut nun verdächtig auf, da ihm nun scheinbar die romantischen Beziehung zwischen Juliet und Goodwin bewusst wird. Späten am selben Tag wirkt Harper während der Therapiesitzung mit Juliet aufgebracht und konfrontiert sie mit der Beziehung, die sie mit Goodwin pflegt. Harper fragt wie lange sie schon mit ihm schlafe nachdem sie den beiden gefolgt war und gesehen hat, dass sie Sex hatten. Darauf fügt sie hinzu, dass es Konsequenzen geben werde und das sie nicht möchte, dass Goodwin verletzt wird. Juliet antwortet, dass sie ihn nicht verletzen werde, doch Harper erwidert, dass sie nicht über sie spreche sondern Ben. Er wird Goodwin verletzen, weil er von Juliet bezaubert ist, da sie "genau wie sie aussieht". Einige Zeit später sehen wir Goodwin und Juliet zusammen auf einem "geheimen" Treffen am Strand weit weg von Baracken. Goodwin sagt ihr, dass er allen über ihre Beziehung erzählen möchte. Seine Frau Harper weiß es bereits, weil er seit über einem Jahr auf der Couch schläft, aber Juliet meint, dass es Ben nicht gefallen würde. Goodwin fragt sie ob es deswegen sei, weil Ben auf sie stehe. Er deckt außerdem auf, dass es jeder weiß, weil ihr Ben "wie ein kleiner Hund" folgt. Er erzählt ihr, dass er mit Chemikalien arbeitet, die jeden auf der Insel sofort töten würden falls er den falschen Schalter umlegt und dass Ben weitaus mehr Dinge plagen hat, als ihre Beziehung. Juliet bekräftigt ihre Aussage und ist dennoch beunruhigt, dass es Ben missfallen könnte worauf Goodwin abweisend lacht: "Was will er denn machen?" Die Szene springt nun umgehen zurück in die Baracken und die Perspektive vom Absturz von Flug 815. Ben beauftragt Goodwin sich verdeckt und die Überlebenden zu mischen. Juliet und Goodwin betrachten besorgt einander vor Harper, aber er bricht ohne diese anzuschauen auf. Drei Wochen später lädt Ben Juliet zu einem Abendessen ein, welches sie zu einem privaten Treffen zwischen ihnen herausstellt. Ben legte sie herein um sie für sich allein zu haben. Sie fangen an über Zack und Emma zu sprechen und wie gut sich Juliet um sie kümmert. Juliet erzählt, dass die beiden nach ihrer Mutter in Los Angeles gefragt haben und ob sie wirklich auf die Insel gehören, da sie ja nur Kinder seien. Aber Ben antwortet, dass sie auf der Liste stehen und dass sie nicht in der Position sind um zu fragen wer darauf steht und wer nicht. Ben wird verärgert als Juliet ihn nach Goodwin fragt, da dieser bereits seit 3 Wochen verdeckt unter den Überlebenden sei und schon alle Personen, die auf der Liste standen zurückgebracht hat. Ben sagt ihr, dass er noch nicht zurück kommen kann, weil er sich "eingehend" mit Ana-Lucia befasst, er betont, dass er mehr ist als ihm aufgetragen wurde, ein Versuch Juliet eifersüchtig zu machen. Es gibt keinen Grund für ihn schnell zurück zu kommen, aber seine Aufgaben werden bald beendet sein. Zum Ende kommt Ben zu Juliet ins Labor, die gerade Jacks Akte liest, welche sie von Mikhail erhalten hat. Sie erzählt ihm, dass Jack ein Chirurg ist, mit besonderen Kenntnissen in der Bekämpfung von Tumoren, aber Ben scheint dies im Moment wenig zu interessieren, da ihn etwas anders beschäftigt. Er nimmt Juliet mit um Goodwin´s Körper zu sehen, der auf einem hölzernen Pfahl aufgespießt wurde. Ben lüftet, dass er alles über ihre Affäre weiß; Juliet beschuldigt ihn umgehend Goodwin absichtlich auf eine Selbstmordmission geschickt zu haben und fragt ihn warum er das getan hat. Ben betont, dass der einzige Grund sie auf der Insel zu behalten ist, weil "sie ihm gehöre" (org. "you´re mine"). Darauf gibt er ihr soviel Zeit wie sie brauche um sich von ihrem Liebhaber zu verabschieden. Auf der Insel Sun nähert sich Juliet, welche gerade auf dem Strand ein neues Zelt errichtet. Sie fragt warum sie in ihren letzten Tagen auf der Insel noch ein Zelt aufstellt. Jack erscheint und fragt ob jemand Daniel und Charlotte, welche in der letzten Nacht verschwanden, gesehen hat. Beiden verneinen und Jack wirkt sichtlich aufgebracht. Daraufhin gibt Jin zu, dass er die beiden in den Dschungel gehen gesehen hat, aber nicht gesagt hat, weil Jack meinte sie wären Freunde (org. "You just saif they are freinds") Jack und Juliet beginnen nun mit der Suche. Juliet wandert durch den Dschungel als sie plötzlich ein Flüstern hört. Sie sieht um sich und findet Harper, welche hinter ihr steht und sie darüber informiert, dass sie eine Nachricht von Ben für sie hat: Daniel und Charlotte sind auf dem weg zu "Der Sturm" und Juliet soll sie mit allen Mitteln davon abhalten. Wenn sie herausfinden wie sie das Gas "anwenden" können, wird jeder auf der Insel sterben! Auf die Frage warum Harper Stanhope dies nicht selbst macht, antwortet diese, dass Ben möchte, dass Juliet es tut. Sie fügt hinzu, dass auch wenn Ben momentan gefangen gehalten wird, "er genau dort ist wo er sein will". Desweiteren muss sie Daniel und Charlotte töten. Das Gespräch wird von Jack unterbrochen, der seine Waffe auf Harper richtet und von Juliet wissen möchte wer diese Person ist. Harper sagt, dass sie eine alte Freundin von ihr sei und das sie ihr erzählt hat in welche Richtung die Leute gehen, die sie suchen. Jack sollte mit seiner Waffe auch dort hin gehen. Das Flüstern taucht wieder auf und Harper ist plötzlich verschwunden. Nachdem die beiden kurz versuchen, herauszufinden, wohin Harper gegangen ist, erzählt Juliet Jack was ihr aufgetragen wurde. Jack will wissen, was die "Tempest" Station ist, doch Juliet sagt es sei sicherer für ihn, wenn er das nicht wüsste. Jack besteht jedoch darauf, zu erfahren, was es mit der Station auf sich hat. Juliet sagt, es sei eine Station, die die Insel mit Elektrizität versorgt. Jack fragt sich, was Dan und Charlotte dort zu suchen haben und meint, wenn Juliet ihm etwas erzählen möchte, soll sie das jetzt tun. Juliet kämpft mir den Tränen und sagt: "Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Wirst du mir helfen?" Die beiden gehen los. ]] Dan und Charlotte machen an einem Bach Pause. Dan macht sich über irgendetws Gedanken und fragt Charlotte: "Was passiert, wenn... wenn ich es nicht schaffe?" Charlotte sagt Dan, dass er sie ansehen soll. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie an ihn glaubt und das er es schaffen kann. Plötzlich hören sie aus dem Gebüsch Geräusche. Kate kommt aus dem Wald gestolpert. Charlotte zieht ihre Pistole, doch Dan weist sie an, sie zu senken. "Es ist nur Kate. Nur Kate. Keine Gefahr." Charlotte lässt die Pistole sinken. Kate erzählt den Beiden, dass Locke Miles noch immer festhält, aber das es Miles gut geht. Kate will wissen, was die Beiden im Dschungel zu suchen hätten und Charlotte lügt sie an. Sie behauptet, dass Telefon wäre ausgefallen und sie bräuchten neue Batterien aus den Rucksäcken, die sie aus dem Hubschrauber geworfen haben. Kate sieht in Dan´s Tasche ein Telefon, dessen Lampe grün leuchtet. Kate will das Telefon sehen und beugt sich über den Rucksack, als sie von Charlotte von hinten niedergeschlagen wird. Jack und Juliet gehen durch den Dschungel auf dem Weg zur Station. Juliet erzählt Jack, dass Harper ihre Therapeutin war, als sie noch bei den Anderen gelebt hat. Jack will wissen, wofür sie denn eine Therapeutin bräuchte und Juliet antwortet: "Es ist nicht leicht eine von den Anderen zu sein. Jack meint vorwurfsvoll, dass Juliet alles über ihn wüsste, weil sie ja seine Akte gesehen hätte. Sie antwortet: "Glaub mir, Jack, meine Akte möchtest du nicht sehen." Während Locke einen Hasen ausnimmt, nähert sich Claire, um ein Gespräch mit Miles zu erfragen. In diesem will sie klären, wer sie sind und woher sie kamen. Sie begründet ihren Wunsch damit, dass es, seit sie einen erschossen, einen getötet und einen gefangen haben, verständlich sei, dass Miles sie als Feinde ansieht; sie dagegen hält sich für weniger einschüchternd. Locke lehnt ihre Bitte ab und fragt sie, ob sie sich an das, was Charlie über den Frachter gesagt hat, erinnere. Claire hingegen erinnert ihn daran, dass Charlie nur sagte, wessen Boot es nicht ist und fragt ihn, ob er nicht auch gerne wüsste, wessen Boot es nun wirklich ist. Im Keller der Baracken bringt Locke Ben Essen und saubere Kleider. Ben fragt, ob das Kaninchen, das er bekommen hat, eine Nummer gehabt hätte. Plötzlich spricht Ben von einer Revolution, die Lockes Leute gegen ihn beginnen werden, wenn sie herausfinden, dass er immer noch keinen Plan hat. Danach versucht er Lockes Zuversicht zu untergraben, indem er über die Probleme des Anführens spricht. Locke unterbricht Ben und sagt, dass er Bescheid weiß darüber, was Miles von ihm verlangt. Locke durchwühlt seine Tasche, findet einen Dollar, gibt den Ben und meint da hätte Ben ja schon mal den Anfang für die 3.2 Millionen Dollar. Ben bietet John an, dass er ihm die Informationen gibt, die John haben will, wenn er ihn wieder frei lässt und mit den Gestrandeten essen und leben lässt. Locke winkt ab, Ben sagt: "Ich denke, ich muss es dir beweisen." Juliet und Jack stolpern im Dschungel über die bewusstlose Kate. Jack hilft ihr sofort. Juliet schaut etwas beleidigt, behauptet Wasser zu holen und verschwindet in Richtung "Tempest". Kate erzählt Jack, dass die in den Taschen der Frachterleute Gasmasken entdeckt hat. Jack ruft nach Juliet, nachdem er Kate erzählt hat, was er von dieser erfahren hat. Juliet ist aber schon weg. Locke sagt Ben, dass er nicht mit diesem in den Dschungel gehen würde, nur um von den Anderen überfallen zu werden. Ben sagt, dass sie nicht einmal das Wohnzimmer verlassen müssten und das, wenn seine Leute ihn noch wollten, sie schon lange das Camp gestürmt hätten. Er weist Locke an, einen Safe zu öffnen, der hinter einem Bild versteckt ist. Locke macht den Safe auf, passt aber auch Ben nicht den Rücken zuzukehren. In dem Safe liegt ein Viseoband, das mit "Red Sox" beschriftet ist. Das Videoband zeigt eine Szene mit dem Mann, dem der Frachter gehört. Es ist Charles Widmore. Auf dem Band wird ein gefesselter Mann angeschleppt. Locke fragt, wer das ist. Ben meint: "Das ist einer von meinen Männern, der das Pech hatte gefangen zu werden." Der Mann wird getötet und Charles Widmore schaut zu der Kamera auf. Dann hört das Band auf. Locke fragt, woher Widmore von der Insel weiß. Ben ist sich nicht sicher. Er sagt zu Locke: "Widmore will die Insel für seine Zwecke nutzen. In Florida wurde ein Stück Schimmel gefunden, dass aussieht wie die Jungfrau Maria. 5000 Leute fuhren dorthin um es zu sehen. Du bist mit einem Flugzeug abgestürzt und warst vorher ein Krüppel. Jetzt bist du geheilt. Was glaubst du wieviele Leute hierher kämen, um dich zu sehen?" Locke wirkt verunsichert. Ben geht zum Safe und holt eine rote Akte hervor. "Hier ist alles drin, was ich über Charles Widmore weiß." Locke will wissen wer Ben´s Mann auf dem Frachter ist. Ben willigt ein, empfiehlt John aber, sich zu setzen. Jack und Kate folgen Juliet. Jack will wissen, warum Kate bei Locke geblieben ist. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie wissen wollte, ob die Leute auf dem Frachter wüssten wer sie ist und was sie getan hat. Jack fragt: "Und? Wissen sie es?" Kate wirkt verzweifelt und bejaht. Juliet erreicht den "Tempest". Das Schließssystem ist allem Anschein nach zerstört und sie betritt das Gebäude. Sie trifft auf Dan, der einen Strahlenschutzanzug trägt. Er hantiert an einer Maschine rum. Warnmeldungen laufen laut im Hintergrund. Juliet reißt ihm die Gasmaske runter und sagt, dass er mit den anderen sterben wird, wenn er das Gas freisetzte. Dan erwiedert, dass er das Gas nicht freisetzen, sondern sichern will. Dan will weiter arbeiten, auch auf die Gefahr hin, von Juliet verletzt zu werden. Plöttzlich erscheint Charlotte von hinten und die beiden Frauen liefern sich einen erbitterten Kampf, während Dan weiter auf die Tastatur des Computers einschlägt. Juliet gewinnt schließlich die Oberhand und versucht Charlotte dazu zu bringen, Dan aufzuhalten. Diese weigert sich jedoch und schreit Juliet an: "Schau mir in die Augen und sag mir, dass du nicht glaubst, dass Ben das Gas benutzen würde um jeden einzelnen Menschen auf der Insel zu töten! Wir wissen, dass er das schon einmal getan hat!" Juliet lässt Dan weitermachen, der es zwei Sekunden vor Freisetzung des Gases schafft den Alarm auszuschalten. Als Juliet und Charlotte den Sturm verlassen, stoßen sie auf Jack und Kate. Kate will wissen was passiert ist und Charlotte bietet ihr an, es ihr zu zeigen. Kate blickt Jack an, aber er zuckt nur mit den Schultern. "Ich glaube Juliet wenn sie sagt, dass alles in Ordnung ist." Kate ist wütend und zieht Charlotte demonstativ mit sich in die Station. Juliet sagt zu Jack: "Diese Leute wollen einen Krieg gegen Ben führen. Und Ben wird gewinnen. Du solltest dann nicht in meiner Nähe sein." Jack ist verwirrt und will wissen wieso. Juliet ist kurz vorm weinen und schluchzt: "Weil er denkt, dass ich ihm gehöre. Und weil er weiß, was ich für die fühle." Die beiden küssen sich. Hurley und Sawyer werfen Hufeisen. Hurley trifft und Sawyer ist überrascht, jedoch erwidert Hurley, dass er einfach nur Glück hat. Plötzlich sehen sie Ben der frei herumläuft und zu seinem Haus geht. Beide sind verwirrt, dass Locke Ben draußen ohne jegliche Aufsicht herumläuft und schauen ziemlich entsetzt aus. Als Ben sie sieht, ruft er fröhlich: "Ich seh euch dann beim Abendessen!" Triviales Allgemein * Juliet's Flashbacks füllen die Lücken seit der letzten Flashback-Episode über sie, Eine von Uns. * Eines von Harper´s Diplomen (ganz rechts) hat ein Hanso Foundation Symbol. * Dies ist das dritte Mal, dass wir den Absturz von Flug 815 aus der Sicht der Baracken sehen. Jedes Mal wurden weitere Informationen preisgegeben. * Daniel verwendet eine Skizze der Insel um die Sturmstation zu finden. * Nachdem Countdown wird folgene Meldung am Computer ausgegeben: * Der Episoden-Titel verweisst auf Juliet, die - die andere Frau für Goodwin ist, da er sich heimlich mit ihr trifft, obwohl er verheiratet ist. - die andere Frau neben Kate, da Jack offensichtlich für beide etwas empfindet. - die andere Frau für Ben, da sie seiner "anderen" Frau sehr ähnelt. * Juliet bezeichnet sich, in einem Gespräch mit Jack, scherzhaft als "Eine der Anderen." Das ist die erste Episode in der einer von den Überlebenden genannten "Anderen" sich selbst als "Anderer" bezeichnet. Produktionsnotizen * Desmond, Michael, Miles und Sayid erscheinen in dieser Episode nicht. * Ethan, gespielt von William Mapother, wird zwar erwähnt aber nicht gezeigt, auch nicht in der uns bekannten Szene, wo er zusammen mit anderen Anderen Zeuge vom Flugzeugabsturz wird. Diese Szene wurde rausgeschnitten, um Blicke zwischen Juliet, Goodwin und Harper einzubeziehen als Ben sie auf ihre Missionen schickt um die Überlebenden zu finden. * Die Szenen von der Sturm Station wurden in den Bunkern des Zweiten Weltkriegs gedreht, die sich südlich von der Kualoa Ranch befinden. Schnitzer und Anschlussfehler * Als Daniel Faraday versucht, dass Gas zu stoppen, stimmt die reale Zeit nicht mit der Zeit auf dem Display des Computers überein. Das muss aber nicht zwangsläufig ein Fehler sein. Es wird häufig so gehalten, wenn in Aktionfilmen ein Countdown abläuft. * Als Juliet Goodwin bei den Medikamenten überrascht, verändert sich zwischen den Einstellungen die Kiste rechts von ihm und hat auf einmal eine gelbe Markierung. * Bei der Rückblende als das Flugzeug abstürzt und Ben Goodwin auffordert, zum Absturzplatz zu gehen, steht Harper Stanhope hinter Goodwin, in Folge "Die zwei Städte" fehlt sie. Wiederkehrende Themen * Sawyer and Hurley spielen das Hufeisen Spiel. * Ben bezieht sich auf Zack and Emma während er mit Juliet spricht. * Man sieht, wie Locke ein totes Kaninchen aufschneidet, um es dann Ben zu servieren. * Ben wusste, dass Goodwin getötet werden wird, als er ihn zur Absturzstelle des Hecks ausgesandt hat. * Goodwin und Juliet treffen sich heimlich * Ben verrät Locke die Safe Kombination: 36 15 28. * Juliet wird als "the other woman" (dt.: "Die andere Frau") gesehen. Zuerst zwischen Goodwin und Harper, und dann zwischen Jack und Kate. * Jack und Juliet suchen im Regen nach Daniel und Charlotte. * Ben sagt, dass Zack and Emma entführt wurden, weil sie auf der Liste standen. Juliet meint, sie hätten jetzt alle Passagiere des Heckteils, die auf der Liste waren. * Ben erzählt Locke darüber, ein Anführer zu sein. * Man sieht schwarze und weiße Steine in Harpers Behandlungszimmer. * Ben gibt sein "leztes Feilschmittel" her um frei zu sein. * Juliet sagt zu Goodwin, dass sie nichts von seiner Verätzung erzählen wird, wenn er Harper nicht erzählt was sie gesagt hat. Kulturelle Referenzen * VALIS: Zum wiederholten Mal ist dieser Roman von Philip K. Dick zu sehen. Ben liest ihn, während er von Locke eingesperrt wurde. * Boston Red Sox: Ben öffnet einen Wandsafe hinter einem Gemälde, entnimmt eine Videokasette mit der Aufschrift "Red Sox". Als Locke ihn auf das Video anspricht und dessen Aufschrift anspricht, erklärt Ben das er die Aufnahme überschrieben hat. Das ist ein Zeitverweis, das könnte uns darauf hinweisen, dass die aktuellen Ereignisse mit Widmore sich nachdem Jack das Video gesehen hat, ereignet haben. *''Der Sturm: Der Name dieser DHARMA station stammt aus einem Stück von William Shakespeare, welches erstmals im Jahr 1623 veröffentlicht wurde. Es erzählt die Geschichte des Zauberers Prospero und seiner Tochter Miranda, welche auf einer geheimnisvollen Wüsteninsel mit mystischen Eigenschaften strandet. Prospero erhebt einen Sturm oder Gewitter, durch diesen Sturm strandet ein verfeindetes Schiff auf der Insel. Durch seine Magie, seinen Geist und eine Bestie namens Caliban, trennt und manipuliert er die Überlebenden für seine Belange. Das Stück endet damit das Prospero seinen Ruhm wiedererlangt. * '"Un bel di vedremo"'. Das Lied was Ben während des Dinners mit Juliet spielt, ist 'Un Bel Di' (Ein schöner Tag) von der Oper ''Madame Butterfly (1904) von Giacomo Puccini. In dem Lied wartet Madame Butterfly auf die Rückkehr ihres Geliebten. Die ersten Zeilen des Liedes wird Plume of Smoke (?Feder des Rauches?) erwähnt. Literarische Techniken * Harper erzählt Juliet, dass Ben exakt dort sei wo er möchte. ** Das selbe hat Miles zu Kate in gesagt. * Die Hintergrundgeschichte von Juliet´s Leben als eine "Andere" wird erzählt. * Der Einstieg erscheint wie ein Flashforward, mit Juliet die von der Insel entkommen zu sein scheint und durch die Oceanic 6 ziemlich berühmt wurde bis Tom hereinkommt und enthüllt das es sich m einen Flashback ihrer Zeit bei den Anderen handle. * Ben ist dabei die Identität seines Spiones preiszugeben aber dem Zuschauer wird diese Information vorerst verwehrt. * Der Eigentümer des Frachters wird enthüllt sowie seine Absichten die Insel um jeden Preis zu finden. Analyse der Handlungsstränge *Juliet erzählt Jack das sie Gefühle für ihn habe, woraufhin dieser sie küsst. *Ben hinterfragt Locke's Führungsqualitäten. Referenzen zu Episoden * Ben fragt Locke, ob das Kaninchen, das Locke für das Dinner zubereitet hat, eine Nummer hatte. Verweis auf den Orchid Orientation film und das Kaninchen mit der Nummer 8 welches Ben verwendet hat um Sawyer davon zu überzeugen er hätte ihm einen Herzschrittmacher implantiert. * Locke sagt Ben, das ihnen die Hühner ausgegangen wären. Locke bereitete ein Hähnchen für seine Gruppe zu und benutzte die letzten 2 Eier, um Ben ein Frühstück zu bereiten. * Der Alarm im Sturm ist der selbe Alarm, der während der Verriegelung vom Schwan ertönt. * Das Video das Locke aus Ben's Safe holt, ist mit dem Titel "Red Sox" gekennzeichnet. Die Aufnahme hat er überschrieben, erklärt er. * Charlotte verweisst auf die Säuberung, wo Ben das Gas bereits benutzt hat. (Der Mann hinter dem Vorhang) * Juliet's geheime Beziehung mit Goodwin gleicht der Beziehung Sun's mit Jae Lee. Juliet sagt zu Sun: "Wir alle machen Fehler." Offene Fragen * Wer ist Bens Mann auf dem Boot? ** Warum empfiehlt Ben Locke sich hinzusetzen? Ist es jemand, den Locke kennt? * Was sind Charles Widmore's wahren Interessen bezüglich der Insel? ** Weiss er, dass seine Tochter ebenfalls nach der Insel sucht? *** Weiß seine Tochter, dass er nach der Insel sucht? **** Warum weiß sie nichts von dem Frachter ihres Vaters (Through the looking Glas II "Welches Boot?" * Wer ist der Mann, der von Widmore geschlagen wurde? ** Wer hat das Video aufgenommen? * Hat Harper Kontakt zu Ben? ** Wie kann er sie kontaktieren obwohl er als Geisel festgehalten wird? * Wie verschwand Harper plötzlich? * Wem soll Juliet, laut Harper, ähnlich sehen? ** Ist die Rede von der Frau auf dem Gemälde? thumb|right|150px|Frau am Gemälde *** Ist die Rede von seiner Jugendfreundin Annie? *** Ist die Rede von Bens verstorbener Mutter? * Wie versorgt der Sturm die Insel mit Strom? ** Welche Rolle spielt dabei das giftige Gas im Sturm? * Wie hat sich Goodwin, die chemische Verbrennung zugezogen? * Woher kommt Charlotte's Wissen über die Geschichte der Insel und der Säuberung? ** War sie früher einmal eine der Anderen? ** War sie früher eine von Dharma die bei der Säuberung getötet oder verbannt wurden? * Woher hat Harper das Diplom von Hanso? War sie vorher eine der DHARMA-Leute? * Wer zeichnete Daniel's Karte? ** Die Skizze ähnelt Michael´s Zeichnungen. Hat er die Skizze am Frachter gezeichnet und ist somit Ben´s Spion? Siehe auch * Bilder der Episode Externe Links *ABC Primetime Grid Category:Charaktere aus Juliets Rückblenden